<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Bruises on My Skin by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909649">[Podfic of] Bruises on My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky and Clint are not abusing each other, Canon Divergent, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt!Bucky Barnes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Some minor violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, deaf!clint barton, hurt!Clint Barton, kidnapped!Clint Barton, mindwiped!Bucky Barnes, some gore, soulmates through pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Length: 50:30]</p><p> </p><p>    When you get unexplained bruises appearing on your skin, you're one of the rare few to have found your soulmate. What happens to them, is echoed on you to a lesser degree - but usually it doesn't happen till you're much older.</p><p>    Clint's first bruise appeared when he was five. He didn't feel so lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charity Hawktion 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Bruises on My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts">pherryt</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471717">Bruises on My Skin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt">pherryt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was podficced for the Charity Hawktion. Thank you so much to my winning bidder, pherryt, for both your generosity and for giving me an awesome fic to podfic. I really enjoyed working on this, and I hope you enjoy listening to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Audio Length</strong>: 00:50:30</p><p><strong>Listen &amp; Download:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y2vEbn5hMsxfk5L9Ofolwx52Xps5MWcj/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>